Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)
Kung Fu Panda 3 is the third film in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation and Oriental DreamWorks, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson and Alessandro Carloni, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Melissa Cobb, and executive produced by Guillermo del Toro and others. It stars the franchise's original cast members, as well as three new ones: Bryan Cranston, Kate Hudson, and J.K. Simmons. The film was released in theaters on January 29, 2016 in North America and China, March 11 in the United Kingdom and Ireland, and March 24 in Australia. It grossed a total of $518.6 million worldwide. The film was released on Digital HD on May 13, 2016, and later released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 28, 2016. Plot In the Spirit Realm, Master Oogway is meditating peacefully when he is attacked by a Spirit Warrior: a bull named Kai who fought against Oogway five hundred years previously. The two battle, and Oogway learns that Kai has increased his strength by stealing the Chi of every Kung fu master in the Spirit Realm, and only needs Oogway's to become strong enough to return to the mortal realm. Claiming victory, Kai is nevertheless warned that Oogway was never intended to defeat him, but that he has set someone else on that path. Meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace, Po and the Furious Five learn that Shifu will no longer be responsible for overseeing their training: that responsibility now falls to Po. After a disastrous first session, Shifu reveals to Po that he knew the Panda was unprepared, but did it so that Po could achieve growth. After noting that Po has no real concept of his role as the Dragon Warrior, Shifu explains that he must grow if he is ever to reach the point that Shifu has: that of embarking on the quest to master Chi itself. Kai then arrives in the mortal realm and, after learning that he has been forgotten by China, uses some of his collected Chi to create living statues made of Jade whom he dispatches to hunt down Oogway's legacy. Po, struggling to come to terms with Shifu's words and his own self-doubt, then has an unexpected reunion with his biological father, Li Shan, who reveals that other Pandas survive as well in a hidden village, and that he was informed of Po's survival by a message "from the universe." Sadly, Kai's warriors soon arrive to attack the valley, leaving Li concerned for his son's safety. After learning of Kai and his powers and history as a former comrade of Oogway's who turned to stealing Chi after he and Oogway encountered ancient Pandas, the heroes determine that Po must become a Master of Chi, and Li offers to train him. The two Pandas set out for the village and are joined by Mr. Ping, who is troubled by Li Shan's return and what it could mean for his and Po's relationship. Upon reaching the village, Po is overjoyed to meet so many other Pandas, and feels that he finally knows who he is. Shifu dispatches Mantis and Crane to determine Kai's whereabouts, only for the pair to fall victim to him along with Masters Bear, Croc, and Chicken. Soon all the masters but the remaining Furious Five, Shifu, and Po have fallen to him, and Kai arrives at the Jade Palace eager to complete his collection. After Viper and Monkey are handily defeated and Shifu is left unable to fight, the senior master orders Tigress to go and warn Po of his imminent danger before becoming another captive of Kai's. Tigress journeys to the village and informs the Pandas of Kai's approach, and Li then admits that he has lied to Po about knowing the ancient Chi techniques of the Pandas. Furious, Po determines to face Kai and destroy him using the Wuxi Finger Hold, but is informed by Tigress that it cannot be done alone. After a pep talk from Mr. Ping, Li Shan offers himself and the other Pandas to Po's tutelage so that he will have an army with which to face Kai's Jade warriors. Following some rigorous-and highly unconventional-training, the Pandas face Kai's assault, and manage to disorient him by attacking his army. Unfortunately, Po's attempt to finish him fails, as the Wuxi Finger Hold cannot affect immaterial beings such as Kai has become. However, Kai's comments on the matter lead Po to a realization, and he manages to get Kai back into the Spirit Realm by grabbing ahold of him and then using the hold...on himself. However, Kai then proceeds to capture the Dragon Warrior and begin the process of collecting his Chi. Back in the Panda village, Po's allies manage to employ the Chi technique, having been inspired by Po's leadership and sacrifice. The result frees Po from Kai's grasp and enables him to unlock his own Mastery of Chi, which he uses to defeat Kai and free the Chi he had previously taken. He then meets with Oogway, who reveals that he chose Po to be the Dragon Warrior because he believed that Po could unite Kung fu's past with its future. Po then returns to the mortal realm as a Master of Chi, to Shifu's awe and chagrin. He then instructs the Pandas, Kung fu Masters, and residents of the Valley of Peace in the technique, which spreads good Chi across the land. Voice cast Main cast *Jack Black as Po, a giant panda and the film's main protagonist *Dustin Hoffman as Shifu, a red panda and mentor to Po *Randall Duk Kim as Oogway, a Galápagos tortoise and Shifu's old mentor *Angelina Jolie as Tigress, a member of the Furious Five *Lucy Liu as Viper, a member of the Furious Five *Jackie Chan as Monkey, a member of the Furious Five *David Cross as Crane, a member of the Furious Five *Seth Rogen as Mantis, a member of the Furious Five *James Hong as Mr. Ping, a goose and Po's adoptive father *Bryan Cranston as Li Shan, a giant panda and Po's biological father *Kate Hudson as Mei Mei, a ribbon-dancing female panda who lives in the secret panda village *J.K. Simmons as Kai, a supernatural villain who is the film's main antagonist Pandas *Steele Gagnon as Bao, a young panda who lives in the secret panda village *Liam Knight as Lei Lei, a young panda who lives in the secret panda village *Barbara Dirickson as Grandma, an elderly panda who lives in the secret panda village *Willie Geist as Dim, Po's cousin and Sum's twin who lives in the secret panda village *Al Roker as Sum, Po's cousin and Dim's twin who lives in the secret panda village *Wayne Knight as Big Fun, a panda who loves to give hugs, and Hom-Lee *Ming Tsai as Ming, a resident of the secret panda village *Zahara Jolie-Pitt as Meng Meng, a young panda who lives in the secret panda village *Shiloh Jolie-Pitt as Shuai Shuai, a young panda who lives in the secret panda village *Knox Jolie-Pitt as Ku Ku, a young panda who lives in the secret panda village *Pax Jolie-Pitt as Yoo *Radzi Chinyanganya as Mi *Lindsey Russell as Peony Other *Stephen Kearin as Master Chicken, a kung fu master *Fred Tatasciore as Master Bear, a kung fu master *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Master Croc, a kung fu master reprising from Kung Fu Panda 2 *Mick Wingert as Farmer goose/Farmer rabbit *April Hong as Mrs. Chow Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 1 Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 3 Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films